


Pleased As Man With Man To Dwell

by elanorofcastile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: sassy_otp, M/M, Smith/Wesson AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanorofcastile/pseuds/elanorofcastile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine months after they left Sandover, Sam Wesson is on a solo hunt that ends better than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleased As Man With Man To Dwell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosraven (rozurashii)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozurashii/gifts).



> Written for the Sassy_OTP Winter 2010 Gift Exchange, finally posting here!
> 
> A million thanks to [](http://icelily01.livejournal.com/profile)[**icelily01**](http://icelily01.livejournal.com/) for the beta and [](http://xtinethepirate.livejournal.com/profile)[**xtinethepirate**](http://xtinethepirate.livejournal.com/) for the prodding.
> 
> Title lyrics from 'Hark the Herald Angels Sing'.
> 
> Oh man, guys, my first Sassy fic! I started to write for your surfing prompt, and a monstrous AU reared its head. I plan to finish it, for sure, but I was struck with an idea from another of your prompts ( _Sam and Cas do a hunt together because Dean is injured/unavailable/whatevs_ ) and went with it! What resulted was a Smith & Wesson AU with Cas as a human hunter. I hope you enjoy!

Sam sat hidden in the back of the church, listening to the older woman practicing the organ in the balcony. He knew that he should be staying sharp-eyed for a creature to return to steal from the altar in a few hours, whatever Dean had said between sneezes and mutterings about immunoboosting supplements, but the music was familiar and comforting. Slouching down in the pew, feet stretched out under the row in front of him, he listened and hummed along. When the words finally came to him, Sam huffed a laugh. He knew it was December, but he hadn't remembered what that meant for other people. They didn't do much in IT, but sticking the annual HR candy cane in the crappy coffee helped hide the horrible taste and felt somewhat festive. As the organist changed hymns, Sam grinned as he imagined Cas in a robe and halo, singing to the world about a baby.

Closing his eyes and leaning back, Sam let the music rumble through him. He imagined Cas's reaction to having a harp foisted upon him, tie eternally crooked over his choral robe. Sam was trying to figure out what lurid suggestions Ian would have adapted the song to include that he nearly missed the rustle of Cas slipping into the pew next to him. Smiling, he stayed relaxed as Cas sat stiffly.

Sam spoke lowly, "Come to check on me for Dean?" He sat up, rolling a kink out of his shoulders. Turning sideways to look at Cas, Sam drew a bent leg up, his knee pressing against Cas's thigh.

Cas shifted, listening to the end of the hymn as the organist began to pack up her music. He rested one hand on Sam's knee but held the other up to indicate silence. His face was almost relaxed, a smile in its own way. As the woman walked down from the balcony, through the hall, turning off lights and closing doors, Cas's eyes seemed to follow her. Sam was still totally thrown that the mailroom guy who left him sticky notes with mythology site links was an actual ghosthunter. Where Ian had thought he was hilarious with his stories, Cas was serious and the next time Sam had a message dropped off, the link on the yellow square was exactly what Sam had been dreaming about.

Sam rested his hand on Cas's, enjoying a moment without Dean hovering nearby. When the last door closed, and they were sitting in the dark in a small church eighty-seven miles from the closest Starbucks, Cas spoke. "No. I had come to tell you there will be no theft tonight."

Shaking his head, Sam stood to stretch his back, Cas's hand falling from his knee. "Let me guess, the older woman? Some sort of musical protection when combined with the evergreen boughs keeps unwanted... what was it? Dean's hard to understand even when he's not sneezing on his phone."

"Her joy in the season and faith in humanity is refreshing in this time of darkness, but no. The culprit was a human and the police had apprehended him this morning. I'm unsure what Dean told you to prepare for, but I suspect his judgment was cold medicine impaired." Cas clasped his hands in his lap, eyes drawn to the flicker of the sanctuary lamp. "I did not return sooner, as I was waylaid interrogating the thief."

"Interrogating, huh? Were you Agent Browning or Winchester this time?" Sam grinned, sitting back down on the pew. "Terrible joke, I know. At least I didn't start out with 'Two guys are sitting in a church...' Just trying to keep from boggling at what the last nine months have been like. It's not everyday a tech lackey, an upper management neurotic and an honest-to-God monster hunter cruise for danger in a Prius. Sitcom writers would kill for this stuff."

"I will take your word for it." Cas stood, pulling his gloves from his pockets. "It has begun to snow, if you would prefer a ride rather than walking back."

Sam laughed, standing and following Cas through the dark church. "I can't believe he let you drive his car. Did you get a tutorial on the environmental impact of improperly inflated tires?"

"That could be what he was muttering at me, but as I said, he was rather under the influence of cold medicine. It was not hard to steal the keys from his jacket." Cas pulled the keys from his coat as Sam snorts.

They walked back to the car, Sam scuffing his feet in the dusting of snow that had started to cover the sidewalk. They bumped shoulders as Cas told Sam about hunting a stray _lussiferd_ the previous Winter Solstice and hiding the injuries at Sandover. It had been his second week working there, and HR had thrown a fit when he asked for early vacation days to recover from the bites. Sam laughed, imagining the furious emails against Cas's cool reason. Even hunting down a demon's horse couldn't rattle him, what chance did an HR director have.

The drive back to the motel was quiet, Cas concentrating on navigating the car through the town's streets. Looking out the window, Sam smiled as they passed houses with brightly lit decorations. Keeping aware of Sam's enjoyment, Cas took a longer route back. When they finally park, Sam shot Cas a knowing look. Cas feigned innocence and turned the car off, but didn’t make a move to get out yet beyond taking off his seatbelt.

"I know that you are still having the dreams, Sam." Sam made a noise of dissension, cut off from vocalizing with a serious look from Cas. "It's hard to miss much when we're in the same room."

Shrugging, Sam leaned against the window, watching the snow accumulate on the windshield. Cas leaned forward and pulled a small package from under his seat. "It's small, but I think this will help."

Sam smiled at the quickly wrapped bundle, unfolding the newspaper to reveal a leather pouch on a cord. Unfamiliar with the particular charm, he turned back to Cas. "What..?"

"It's a gris-gris I put together. If you put it under your pillow at night it should help." Cas cleared his throat, trying to hide a bit of awkwardness behind fiddling with the buttons on the console. "Wanted to help and the spirit of the season and &emdash" Sam reached forward and pulled Cas into a kiss. It was stiff and awkward, Sam starting to pull back before Cas relaxed into it. He slid a hand into Sam's hair, tugging him back in and taking control of the kiss.

Smiling against Cas's lips, Sam followed his lead. Sam tilted his head and parted his lips with a sharp inhale when Cas directed him with insistent fingers in Sam's hair. Making a sound of distress at being kept in his seat by the console, Sam pushed back into the kiss. One hand still clutching the gift, Sam brought the other up to brush his fingers along Cas's cheek. Sam traced the shell of his ear, settling his hand on the back of Cas's neck, his fingers teasing the ends of Cas's hair.

A tinny ringing sound broke the silence, causing Sam to jump as his phone breaks the moment. He groaned in irritation as he reluctantly let go of Cas to check the caller ID. Seeing it was Dean, Sam swore.

"We should get back, or he'll just keep calling. Are you, I mean, are we...?" He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to smooth out the tangles from Cas's grasp.

Clearing his throat, Cas nodded. "We should, yes. And if you would like."

Sam smiled, shoving the wadded up newspaper under the seat and pocketing the gris-gris. Climbing out of the car, he laughed at the snow falling, turning his face up into the flakes. When Cas came around the car, Sam reached out to brush the few flakes from his dark hair. Stepping closer, Cas pressed a quick kiss to Sam's lips, backing away with a wink. Sam scooped a bit of the snow off the car, tossing it at Cas with a laugh. Cocking an eyebrow at Sam, Cas let himself into their motel room. Sam stood in the parking lot with a knife in his boot, gun in his pocket, protection amulet in his hand, a hint of stubble burn and a ridiculous grin on his face. It may not be a real job and a real way to live, but it wasn’t such a terrible life after all.


End file.
